


I'm Okay, I Promise

by deadrevolution (deadphool)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadphool/pseuds/deadrevolution
Summary: Miles and Bass settle their scores in a wheat field.
Kudos: 4





	I'm Okay, I Promise

Miles stared at Sebastian Monroe, broken and bloody on the ground. Bass coughed, then smiled up at Miles with bloody teeth, “You think you’re so clever don’t you? I thought you couldn’t pull the trigger Miles, I thought we were brothers.” He couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t even bear to hear the man’s voice in this tone any longer.

“You’re right, I can’t do it. Is that what you want to hear? Of course I can’t kill my best friend. I know he is still in there somewhere, you idiot.” Miles snapped, unable to listen to the bruised man taunt him. He never wanted that life for his brother and best friend. Somewhere along the line Bass fell off the rails and was riding along screeching down the tracks hanging on for dear life. Miles only needed to set him right again.

When he reached down to help Bass up, they locked eyes and Bass smiled a genuine smile for once. A look that seemed to say that one day the two would be okay again. Bass would never mend fully but he could at least ride along the tracks making less of a ruckus. Miles’ lips quirked up for a split second, then returned to their usual unimpressed position.

The heart warming moment was over when a shot rang out in the distance, their little bare-knuckle brawl in the wheat field must have attracted attention. They were only fighting to entertain themselves, the Patriots were hundreds of miles away. Who the hell just shot something?

Miles looked around, but Bass was looking down at himself, horrified. “Miles…” he whispered, “Miles run.” Bass fell to his knees when Miles turned back to see blood pooling all over Bass’ green shirt.

“Bass!” he screamed and rushed back to his friend’s side. The man that shot him didn’t get far, in the distance Miles saw Charlie cut him down to size. She was rushing toward them now. Eyes back on Bass, he smiled and said, “You’re going to be okay Bass, you have to be okay.”

“Aren’t you adorable.” his injured friend choked when he tried to laugh. Eyes half-lidded, Bass stared off into the abyss. Everything hurt, and yet nothing hurt at the same time.

Faintly, he could hear Miles yelling at him, “Keep your eyes open!” It sounded like a battle was going on, and at the same time it sounded like nothing. That was weird, he must be fading in and out.

It took everything in him to turn his head only slightly, Miles was looking down at him. So strained, so worried. A chuckle escaped him, “Miles, I’m fine.” Blood was all over his hands, still leaking from him. Yeah, he was fine.

"You are not okay, Bass." Miles was putting pressure on his abdomen, but he couldn’t feel it. Not fine. He laughed again. Quietly this time, "I guess I’ll never meet him." Sorrow filled him, but he pushed it down. No need to cry over that, his son would have Miles.

Ignored. Miles wasn’t listening because he was frantically calling Charlie over to help him. Couldn’t he tell there was no use? It made Bass angry; he wanted to say goodbye and Miles wasn’t even looking at him. “Miles!” he shouted with as much strength as he could muster.

Wide chocolate brown eyes met his oceanic blue, no tears were falling from either of them. “Brothers, right?” Miles looked like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, but he nodded. “A drink then…” There was no time for that though. With his last breath he mumbled, “Please brother, take care of my son.”

Miles’ forehead touched Bass’ after he passed out. Dying again, only this time it was going to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this every time, I am not so great at summaries and titles! >:D
> 
> If you recognize this, you may have read it before. I purged my old account and didn't end up orphaning the works like a jerk. I'm putting them back with slight edits, I apologize, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
